japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanae Itō
Kanae Itō (伊藤 かな恵; born November 26, 1986 in Nagano Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2009-2010) - Ruiko Saten *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2013) - Ruiko Saten *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2008) - Natsumi Hayamiya *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2009) - Natsumi Hayamiya *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya (2013-2014) - Suzuka Kurihara *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei! (2014) - Suzuka Kurihara *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei Herz! (2015) - Suzuka Kurihara *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! (2016) - Suzuka Kurihara (ep1) *Girl Friend BETA (2014) - Marika Saeki *Guin Saga (2009) - Lussia *Hanasaku Iroha (2011) - Ohana Matsumae, Young Satsuki Matsumae *Hyōka (2012) - Sweets Study Group Member A (ep14) *One Piece (2019) - Carrot (ep891) *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Ai Ebihara *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Ai Ebihara *Sword Art Online (2012) - Yui *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2012) - Oda Nobuna 'Anime Shorts' *A Certain Magical Index-tan (2011) - Ruiko Saten (ep3) *A Certain Scientific Railgun S: All the Important Things I Learned in a Bathhouse (2014) - Ruiko Saten *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei! (2014) - Suzuka Kurihara (ep4) *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei Herz! (2016) - Suzuka Kurihara (ep5) *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! (2016) - Suzuka Kurihara (ep1) *MMR: Much More Railgun (2010-2013) - Ruiko Saten 'Anime Specials' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2013) - Yui 'Movies' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2013) - Ruiko Saten *Children Who Chase Stars (2011) - Seri *Hanasaku Iroha: Home Sweet Home (2013) - Ohana Matsumae, Young Satsuki Matsumae *Psychic School Wars (2012) - Saori Endō 'OVA' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2010) - Ruiko Saten *One Piece Film: Strong World: Episode 0 (2010) - Boa Hancock Video Games 'Video Games' *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2011) - Ruiko Saten *Accel World VS Sword Art Online: Millennium Twilight (2017) - Persona Vabel, Yui *Ar tonelico II: The Girls' Metafalica that Echoes to the World (2007) - Additional Voices *CV: Casting Voice (2014) - MOMO *Chaos Rings III (2014) - Leary *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Kaiōshin of Time *Durarara!! 3way standoff (2010) - Chiaki Igarashi *Durarara!! Relay (2015) - Chiaki Igarashi *Everybody's Golf 6 (2011) - Additional Voices *Hokuto Musou (2010) - Rin *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2014) - RED *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V CENTURY (2014) - RED *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Lumina *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Wang Yuanji *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Wang Yuanji *Persona 4 (2008) - Ai Ebihara *Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash (2017) - Ranka Kagurazaka *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Rin *Shining Blade (2012) - Amil *Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment (2014) - Yui *Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment (2013) - Yui *Sword Art Online: Lost Song (2015) - Yui *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Kanonno Earhart *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Azure (2011) - Campanella *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2017) - Campanella *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - Campanella *Valkyria of the Battlefield (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Aisha Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors